Huttsgalor
|Source = Franchise}} Huttsgalor is is the main setting for the series, Dragons: Rescue Riders. Geography Huttsgalor is a large island with a small village and a central mountain. There is an extensive cave system underneath the mountain. The terrain is steep, rolling, and rocky, with ample vegetation, including grassy pastures and forested areas with both deciduous and coniferous trees. The island is large enough to support many different climates from almost semi-tropical forests to near-arctic regions. Prominent Features The village The Great Hall The Roost The Roost is an old lighthouse structure that has become the home base of the Rescue Riders. Mount Huttsgalor Mount Huttsgalor is the large central mountain that makes up a significant bulk of the island. It is passable from one side to the other on foot, but difficult and slow. Maze Caves The Maze Caves are a huge network of underground caverns within the island and concentrated under Mount Huttsgalor. They are dangerous and prone to flooding at high tide and rarely entered. Icy Northern Tip The Icy Northern Tip is featured in "Iced Out". It is an area of frigid temperatures, with snow covering the landscape and a wide icy river, that flows toward town. Thornbane Valley A valley with an almost subtropical feel exists on Huttsgalor. It contains huge old-growth trees, as well as diverse plant life, even carnivorous species such as Tangle Vine and the 'Purple Haggis'. Boiling Springs Valley Boiling Springs Valley is more a geothermal trench feature than actual valley. Fairly short in length and width - relatively speaking - is comprises of multiple active geysers with irregular eruption schedules. It is dangerous for both humans and dragons. Appearances ''Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1'' Huttsgalor is introduced in the season opener, "The Nest". The village on Huttsgalor was recently damaged during a severe storm. The Rescue Riders assist with the clean-up process. The town of Huttsgalor is raided, seemingly by a ghost called the Phantom Fang in "Boo to You". The Phantom Fang damaged many things and targeted the town's harvest supplies. Metal objects began to fall apart around town in "Heavy Metal", due to a Belzium shortage. Due to lack of coordination, a large Belzium boulder almost smashed into town, but the Rescue Riders stopped it just in time, right in front of the smithy. Elbone finds a dragon egg frozen in ice in Huttsgalor's Icy Northern Tip, in "Iced Out". The seas right around the island are rich in fish and seaweed, including eels and Help Kelp, as seen in "Sick Day". Elbone ventures into the dangerous Thornbane Valley area on Huttsgalor in "Slobber Power" and gets himself and some of the Rescue Riders tangled up in Tangle Vine. In "Furious Fun", Aggro, Cinda, and Laburn play in and subsequently get into trouble in Boiling Springs Valley. A large dragon named Grumblegard terrorizes and threatens the village and island because the Riders stole bark from his own island, in "Grumblegard, Part 2". Trivia *The name 'Huttsgalor' seems to be a play on 'huts' and 'galore', meaning there are many huts. **On the map inside the Roost the island is titled 'Huttsgalore', which may confirm this assumption. Site Navigation Category:Islands Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Category:Forests and Woods Category:Leyla Category:Dak Category:Icy Regions Category:Caves